If Harry Potter was a girl
by kirigirisplushrump
Summary: James and Lily had a baby girl and named her Harriet Lillian Potter, and now she has to fight Voldemot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dissing of the Claim states that Harry Potter is not owned by me  
**

_Explanation: Harry Potter was born a girl, and the prophecy said it was a girl too. Her name is Harriet, but she goes by Harry. She used to have long black hair, that doesn't do what it is told, yet cut it, with a sword, so it is really not that pretty, it is kind of choppy, but it would be easier to manage, and wouldn't get caught as easily, that almost got them killed. This is the 7th year, Final battle._

Harry found herself on the ground outside the pensieve. Still in shock at what she just saw, she knew what she had to do.

"Damn it!" She yelled as she ran into the forbidden forest, tears streaming from her face. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them again she saw her parents, Sirius, and Lupin again. They didn't look like ghosts, but not quite a human. "Mom, Dad" She couldn't believe what was happening. Her dad looked exactly like he did when he died; he was even wearing the same clothes. And her mom looked so much like her, but her red hair, longer too, Sirius and Lupin looked younger.

"You really are quite brave, darling" Said Lily, smiling wide. She couldn't speak. She looked around.

"You're really close, and we're so proud of you." James broke the silence.

"Does it hurt" Harry managed. It was kind of pathetic, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"No" Sirius chuckled, "it's like falling asleep, only quicker and easier."

"Don't worry," Lupin added, "He wants it over with, so it'll be quick." Harry was at a loss for words.

"I don't want to die" Harry confessed, "but I have too. Remus, I'm so sorry you had to die, before Teddy got to really know you. It really sucks"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too" Lupin sadly replied

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked

"Until the end" James reassured her

"Won't they be able to see you?" Harry still couldn't believe it.

"We are a part of you" said Sirius, "Invisible to everyone else" Harry looked at her mother.

"Stay close to me," She quietly said. She set off again. She strode right through the dementors chills, tightly holding onto her cloak. Her companions led her, they were like patronuses, walking right through trees and whatnot. They were her only courage. Her body seemed to move, without her trying. She felt like a she was in the passenger, and the rest of her was the driver. She stumbled toward her death.

"Someone's there" a deatheater warned "Potter's got an invisibility cloak, it could be her!" Two figures came out behind a tree; Harry realized it was Yaxley and Dolohov. She stood perfectly still, she felt as though her heart was going to burst out of her chest, but Yaxley and Dolohov, didn't seem to notice.

"I know I heard something," said Yaxley. "Probably just some animals, that Hagrid bloke keeps a bunch of weird stuff in here." He looked at his watch.

"Time's almost up, seems Potter chickened out" Dolohov sneered "The Dark Lord won't be happy, better go find out what the plan is." Harry looked at her parents and felt a wave of relief and encouragement wash over her. She followed Yaxley and Dolohov, into the place where Aragog lived. Fire burned in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by deatheaters, some masked, some showing there faces. He looked over Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed and his white fingers gripping the Elder Wand. He looked as though he was praying, but Harry knew that Voldemort was too much of a conceited jerk to believe that there was someone stronger than him. When Yaxley and Dolohov returned, every eye turned to them.

"No sign of him, my Lord" Dolohov said, his voice shaking. Voldermort scowl did not waver as he raised the Elder Wand.

"My Lord," Bellatrix broke in, she was closest to Voldemort. Voldemort raised his hand to silence her.

"I though she would come." Voldemort replied in his high cold voice. "It's seems that I was... mistaken."

"As much as I love you being wrong, you're not." Harry said with as much force, and sass, as she could possibly produced, while ripping off her invisibility cloak. She didn't want to sound scared. The Resurrection Stone slipped from her finger. Her parents, Sirius and Lupin disappeared. It seemed as though everybody disappeared with them.

"Nice haircut" Bellatrix sneered.

"You should talk, Cruella" Harry replied, wiping the smirk off of Bellatrix's face. Voldemort seemed to be frozen in his place, but it was as if his red eyes pierced through her. She glared at back at him.

"HARRY! NO!" Hagrid yelled, struggling to break free.

"SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED!" Rowle yelled as he flicked his want at him. As Hagrid quickly shut his mouth. Voldemort curled his lipless mouth.

"Well, if it isn't Harriet Lillian Potter." Voldemort quietly said, as though he was spitting fire. "The Chosen one, The Girl Who Lived." Nobody moved. Everyone was waiting. Everything was waiting, waiting for what would happen next. She saw Voldemort's mouth move, a flash of green light, and then nothing.

"Where am I," Harry thought out loud. She looked around the large empty room. It looked like Kings Cross station, only it was completely empty.

"Miss Potter." A familiar voice said. She turned around violently and her jaw dropped at what she saw. Standing in front of her was Dumbledore. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that she could manage was, "What the hell are you doing here? Am I dead? Do you know a spell to fix my hair?" The questions flowed out of her like a waterfall. Dumbledore chuckled

"No you are not dead" Dumbledore calmly replied.

"B-But I h-he," Harry stammered. "I should be dead I didn't protect myself, and mom's spell should of worn off. I tried to die."

"Calm down." Dumbledore said. "Do you remember what happened on the final task at the Tri-Wizard tournament?"

"Of course I do, how stupid do you think," Harry paused. "Oh, I see my blood, I must, Vol-, I get it, wait, why are you here?"

"To help you of course," Dumbledore told him "You were the last horcrux, now he is mortal, and you must go and kill him."

"Okay, but one last thing" Harry stopped "Is this real or in my head."

"Well of course it's in your head." Dumbledore's voice echoed in her head as the smell of the forest returned to her nose.

"Is she dead?" A familiar high, cold voice asked. "Someone go check." She heard footsteps come closer. Now or never. She jumped up.

"I'M STILL ALIVE, SUCKER" She yelled at the top of her lungs and sprinted toward school.

She heard Voldemort yell, "Get her"

She dodged tree's and branches and approached the front of school, so everyone could see. She heard yells and cheers as she burst into sight, but everything went silent as soon as Voldemort came in.

"God Damn it Potter, how many times do I have to kill you!" yelled Voldemort.

"Oh Tommy," cooed Harry, pleased with Voldemort's look of rage, "Haven't you learned by now."

"You'll surely die this time." Voldemort snarled, but Harry just smiled.

"But have you forgotten" Harry retorted, "what happened the night you returned, Tommy" She circled around him.

"What are you going at" Voldemort inquired.

"Why, didn't you use my blood," Voldemort held his breath, "my _charmed _blood. When you used it, you kept the charm. As long as you're alive, I am."

"_Avada Kadavra_"

"_Expelliarmus_" The spell repelled and hit Nagini, and the Elder Wand flew in the air. Harry used her seeker skills to catch it, as Voldemort fell to the floor.

"As for you," She pointed her wand at Bellatrix, "_Petrificus totalus_" Bellatrix fell to the floor.

"A wise man once told me, there are things worse than dying." She put her foot on top of Bellatrix, "By the way, next time you go to shopping, which you will not be able to do where you're going, pick a less trashy shade of lipstick, you look almost as bad as Umbridge."

"Burn" came a voice from the crowd. Harry turned, and remembered she was not alone. Shrieks of joy tore through the silence. Harry was attacked by a bunch of people, trying to get close to her. And her scar never hurt again.

**I'd like to give a big thanks to my beta, totalnarutofangirl85  
**

**PLEASE REPLY**


	2. You've got detention: with Snape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. What? Do you expect a freakin novel? I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Talking to Snape in the sixth book after the incident with Malfoy.**

Harry ran out of the bathroom with Ron's copy of the potion book. Her long hair **(this is before it got cut)** was tangled and falling out of ponytail, but she didn't have time to fix it. She shoved the book into her book bag. In just a minute, she was in front of Snape, he was holding out his rough hands. She put some attitude into giving him her book bag, then crossed her arms and glared at him. Her chest burned, but she couldn't show weakness. Snape took each book. He took out her hairbrush.

"I need that" Harry grabbed it and tried to fix her ponytail. Snape, unphased, continued looking. Finally he pulled the potions book.

"So this is yours, Potter?" Snape put the emphasis on Potter, spitting on her slightly and raised one eyebrow.

"Yes" she nonchalantly replied, wiping the Snape spit of her face.

"You sure that this is the book you bought at Flourish and Botts?" Snape questioned.

"Quite positive" She told him, her heart pounding loudly.

"Uh-huh." Snape obviously didn't trust her. "So why does it say Roonil Wazlib." He thought he got her there.

"That is my nickname." She hoped that Snape couldn't tell that she felt like she drowning in her lies.

"Your what?" Snape was confused, just as he should be.

"My nickname, it's what my friends call me." She said in that cheery, yet sarcastic voice used to imply that the person that they are talking to is a complete idiot

"I know what a nickname is Potter, and I do not appreciate that tone." Looks like she struck a nerve! "You are obviously a liar and cheat and you deserve to be locked up for life, but since I am only I teacher, I will give you detention every Saturday for the rest of the term. What to think of that Potter?" He gave a smug smile.

"Hmm, doesn't really work for me. How about Monday evenings? Does that work for you?" She said in her reasonable voice. Snape looked unimpressed.

"That is not what I mean, Ms. Potter. I will be seeing you Saturday morning. Ten o'clock sharp my office."

"Listen," Her voice shaked a little. She cleared her throat. "That is the last Quiddich game, so I can't make it to the detention thingy. I'm sure you get that." She flipped her hair and turned. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"My office. Ten o'clock. Poor Gryffindor, fourth place this year." Snape sneered. She blinked a few times, to get tears in her eyes. She wasn't wearing waterproof mascara. _Perfect._ She turned around. And looked into his eyes. He was slightly taken aback.

_"Those are Lilly's eyes"_ He thought. Harry smiled. Snape knew then that they were crocodile tears. He looked into her thoughts. She was thinking about Jerry. **(Ginny)** How his smile made her heart skip a beat. The way he crinkled his nose when he laughed. And emotion he put into each time he had the quaffle. Snapes lips curled.

"So you have the hots for that Weasley boy." Snape sneered. Harry's eyes widened. "I bet he won't like you so much after you cost them the match" Harry didn't need to pretend to cry now. She had black lines down her face. She covered her mouth. Snape stopped smiling.

"Oh-my-god, you're right" Harry wailed. Snape looked into her eyes and thought of Lilly. Then he looked her raven black hair and thought of James. All sympathy for her melted away.

"Ten. O'clock." Snape walked away. Harry looked in the cracked mirror, feeling sicker than she had ever felt before. And to add insult to injury, she looked like a raccoon. She fell to the ground and cried.

Then she wondered, what the hell was Malfoy doing in the girl's bathroom.

**I know it is a little short, but it is kind of a short chapter. I would like to thank anglevan105 for getting me back into this; I was having serious writer's block. Sorry it was so late. My computer got a virus and the internet and yeah.**


	3. Aunt Marge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I own a bottle of ketchup. Somehow I got the short end of the stick**

**A/N: Two words. Aunt Marge.**

"Do something with your hair." Petunia yelled at Harry. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She thought about how Aunt Marge loved to criticize her. But, she didn't want to give Aunt Marge the satisfaction. She would be perfect, but, trying that would shorten her fuse. Aunt Marge better watch out. She put her hair in a neat bun. She looked through her dresser. Crap, ugly, boring, ripped, here it is. She pulled out the purple knee length dress with the tie in the back Hermione bought her for her birthday. She put on the grey cashmere sweater Petunia gave her when she saw a cuter one.

Way too soon she heard Vernon's car pull into the driveway and the Petunia yell at her to open the door. She ran to the door. A large, somewhat female version of Vernon walked through the door. Same large, beefy body, same purple face. Even the same mustache, just less bushy. Her bulldog pranced into the house. She looked Harry over, trying to think of something to insult her.

"Rather nice dress for a criminal." Marge sneered. It failed and she knew it. She turned her head. "Where is my Duddykins. Where's my favorite neffyweffy" Harry gagged when Marge wasn't looking. A large boy-like blob waddled into view. You could barely see the bow Petunia skillfully tied under his eleven chins. Marge threw the suitcase at Harry's chest.

"How handsome you look." Marge cooed and ran at him. _What is wrong with her eyes?_ Marge was spent the next 5 minutes pinching and kissing Dudley's cheeks. This made Harry glad they weren't close. Then she saw the twenty pound not in his hands and knew why he was putting up with this. But she thought about it, not worth it. Then she moved on to Petunia.

"Kiss kiss." What was she a lamppost, on second thought stick a lampshade on her head and call her invisible. Vernon pushed past Harry.

"Marge, would you like some tea?" Vernon politely asked her.

"That would be wonderful." It warmed Harry's heart to see Vernon being so nice.

"Harry, get Marge some tea right now." Vernon ordered. Feelings gone. Harry could see that she was just going to be working this reunion and put on her apron. A few minutes later she came out with four cups of chamomile tea.

"It took you long enough" Marge scoffed. "Where is the saucer for my dog, you incompetent wench. And you forgot the fruitcake." Oh how Marge loved to criticize her.

"Is there anything else you want?" Harry gave an insincere smile.

"Don't talk to me like that. You're lucky your aunt and uncle took you in." Marge yelled.

"Lucky? Hah. Yeah, I'm SO lucky to be my aunt and uncle's little servant girl." Harry said in a sarcastic voice. "I would rather live in an orphanage, then with these schleps!"

"Well, I can see you haven't improved to since the last time I saw you. I thought that school you go to would have beaten some manners into you." Marge turned redder in the face. "I bet you have been beaten often."

"Yes, loads of times" Marge was furious. She narrowed her eyes

"Obviously, they aren't beating you hard enough, since you talk so casually about it. Petunia, you should really write." Afraid Harry would do something rational, Vernon changed the subject.

"Did you hear the story on the news about the escaped murderer?" Harry was starting to miss normal life on number four Privet Drive. Vernon gave her the leave look. He couldn't not ask her twice, she was out of there.

"You still haven't gotten me the fruitcake yet" Marge ordered. So close. She watched as Dudley opened a bunch of extravagant gifts. "I got you something too." She distastefully handed a small box to Harry.

"Wow, breath mints." Harry said in a sarcastic tone. Marge turned to Vernon.

"It's not your fault she turned out like this. Some things are too far broken." Marge grabbed a glass of wine. "Like with dogs. If there is something wrong with the mother, there will be something wrong with the puppy." The glass exploded, shards of glass flew everywhere. Marge sputtered and spat, her face drenched.

"Marge!" Petunia freaked out. "Are you all right?" Marge wiped the chardonnay of her face.

"I must have squeezed it to hard." But Vernon and Petunia looked suspiciously at Harry. She decided to get out of there in the commotion. It had been a while since she blew something up out of anger. But, man was it worth it. Her face was priceless. But she had to be one thing. It would suck if she got in trouble with the ministry. And she didn't have exactly a clean slate.

When she heard the Dursleys get up she ran to her room. She managed the next three days by thinking of her broom-care book whenever Aunt Marge talked. It worked remarkably well. Finally it was the last night she was here. Petunia went all out with the food, and Vernon brought out the best wine he could find.

They got through the corn soup and salmon without a single mention and Harry's faults. Vernon nearly bored them to death with his rant on his drill making company during the lemon meringue pie. Marge could've drinken a whole bottle of brandy by her self. Dudley was on his fourth piece of pie before Harry was finished with her first one.

"This is some great wine, Petunia." Marge commented. "With the dogs I take care of, I don't have a lot of extravagant dinners. No wonder you have such a nice sized boy." She winked at Dudley. "Vernon, will you pour a little more wine for me, not that one." She jerked her head to Harry, "she's got a runty look about, never will find a husband, then again, that may be a good thing. We don't want more of her running around." Harry tried to think of that charm book she read.

"We need the bad blood out, not that there is anything wrong with _your_ family, but your sister was a bad egg. They always turn up in the best of families. Then she ran off with that delinquent and _that_ happened." She shot daggers at Harry. Harry tried to think of her broom. "By the way, you never told me what she did." The air grew tense.

"She, uh, blew up at a teacher." Vernon improvised.

"I should've guessed." Marge believed it. "Having a good-for-nothing, hot-tempered "

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT BITCH!" Harry had never been angrier in her life. "YOU IGNORANT DOG SHOULDN'T TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Vernon yelled.

"No, go on." Marge snarled "Proud of your parents, are you. They went and killed themselves in car crash."

"They didn't in a car crash!" Harry found that she was standing. Marge got even redder.

"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden to your hardworking aunt and uncle!" Marge was swollen with anger. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little-"

But Aunt Marge couldn't speak. She was blowing up like a balloon. Her teeny little eyes bulged and her mouth stretched beyond a possibility of moving it. The buttons on her tweed jacket flew off, one hitting Dudley smack dab in the forehead. She started to float.

"MARGE" Vernon and Petunia yelled in unison. As she hit the ceiling Vernon grabbed one of her feet, but was almost pulled off the ground himself. Marge's dog attacked Vernon's leg. Harry knew nothing good could come of this, so she tore to her room, and got her trunk. She had everything she needed, so she ran out the front door, just in time for Vernon to see her.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND FIX HER!" Vernon yelled after her. Harry pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"She deserved it." Harry said in a dark tone. "She deserved what she got. Now keep away from me. I'm leaving." Vernon tried to catch her, but she was determined. She was leaving now.

**Thanks to everyone for reading! You comments really help me write, so keep reviewing!**


	4. The Hungarian Horntail

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I think that I own Harriet Lillian Potter. It's so cool! I'm no J.K. Rowling, but thanks to all my readers!**

**A/N- Hungarian Horntail.**

Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Victor assembled in the winner's tent. Harry had hastily tied her hair in at low ponytail.

"Are we all her? Very good." Bagman said way too cheerfully. "Now today we are going to fight dragons. You will each get a model of the dragon you are going to fight, they are-er different breeds. Oh, and you'll have to get a golden egg." Man, that guy was annoying. Cedric nodded, and Fleur and Krum looked sick to their stomachs. To tell the truth, Harry felt that way too. But they volunteered for this; she didn't want to be a champion.

Harry could here the crowd file outside of the tent. They were all laughing, joking, and just talking to their friends. She felt like a different species. They all reached into the bag and grabbed a dragon. Harry looked at her Hungarian Horntail. Her heart nearly stopped.

"Harry, may I have a quick word?" Bagman grabbed Harry. "Harriet, if you don't know what to do, I could give you a few pointers." Harry stared at him and tilted her head.

"But sir, wouldn't that be cheating?" Harry couldn't do that. Bagman looked at Harry with a sympathetic look "I'm sorry but I can't do that." Fleur, Krum and Cedric got past all of their dragons. Harry walked out. Everything was so colorful, but it might as well been black and white.

"And now Harriet Potter!" Bagman announced. The crowd erupted in cheers and boos. The Hungarian Horntail glared at her, it's golden eyes seemed to pierce her heart. It's monstrous body was covered with black scales, and it's spiked tail pounded against the ground, leaving gouge marks in the ground. The crowd seemed far away, like it was just her and the dragon. Harry raised her wand.

"_Accio firebolt!_" Harry shouted as her broom flew to her. She breathed heavily, this could be the end. The crowd was making some sort of noise, and Bagman was saying something, but the only thing she could hear was her own heart trying to burst out of her chest. She swung her leg over the broom and kicked off. She as she flew up, she felt at home. She let out a loud laugh. This was just another Quidditch match, and the Horntail was just an ugly opposing team.

Harry looked at the eggs with the Horntail and saw the golden one. It was tucked safely away between the dragon's legs. Harry dived and swerved, dodging the fire as if it were just a simple bludger. The ends of her hair. The crowd gasped

"My word, she can fly!" Bagman exclaimed. "You watching this Krum!" Harry flew in a circle around the dragon's head, dodging the fire. The dragon got dizzy. She mistakenly flew by the tail and one of the spikes slashed her arm. She didn't notice. She swooped down and grabbed the egg.

"Oh my, Harry just got the egg in record time." Bagman shouted. Harry had gotten to the other side of the field. She took off her blood stained robe. It was a nasty cut, it had severed her tendon of triceps's brachii but she had survived. Well most of her, she looked at her singed hair. She had lost two inches in a millisecond. She felt woozy; she had lost a lot of blood. She fell to her knees. She couldn't move her left arm.

Madame Malkin patched her up in time for the scores. Mr. Crouch put up a nine, as did Dumbledore. Bagman gave her a ten. She was angry at him for giving her an unfair advantage. Finally, Karkaroff raised his wand. He gave Harry a four. Harry's jaw dropped.

"You bias, sexist fool!" Ron yelled at him. "You gave Krum a ten, and Harry was way more amazing." Harry didn't care, even if he gave her a zero, the fact that Ron was standing up for her was worth more than anything. The crowd went crazy, and not just the Gryffindors! She felt as though she could take anything the Slytherin's threw at her. Dudley couldn't even win against a virtual dragon, and Harry just defeated a real one. Oh yeah.

**Thank you for reading! I know it is a little short, but hey. The more you review, the faster I right, so keep on writing!**


	5. The Riddle is solved

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly**

The letters in front of Harry's face changed from Tom Marvelo Riddle and morphed into the most sickening name known to man.

Voldemort.

Harry's hand raised to her mouth. You might think that she was shocked that Tom Riddle was Voldemort, but there was something stuck in her mind. Tom smirked.

"Surprised, eh Potter?" His voice was coated with a sense of victory. Harry tried to force words out.

"I-I- can't believe..." She stammered. The smirk on Riddle's face grew wider.

"Yo-you can't believe what?" He wanted to here her say it.

"I actually thought that Voldemort... was _hot_!" She exclaimed the rest in a single breath. Riddle's grin turned into a frown, not what he was going for. Maybe when he was young, but he traded his sense of love for hate, he didn't care if someone thought he was hot, he killed them regardless. So you can imagine what he was planning to do. "I read his diary..." She started giggling "Voldemort had a diary... Fufufu... what a sissy." Riddle was seething with anger.

"It isn't a diary it is a journal!" He retorted. But his anger made Harry laugh harder. "It doesn't matter, soon your little friend will be dead and I will be back." Harry stopped laughing, and looked at him with all seriousness.

"Let Jerry go." Her voice was dry and monotonous. She had to do something, or her best friend's little brother was going to die.

"Now why would I do something that stupid." Riddle replied. "But I grow tired of this. I must bid you farewell as I bring out my secret weapon."

"Whoa big guy, I don't like you like that." She knew what he meant, but she thought she would tease him with her frivolous teenage mind. She broke into a grin. "In fact, I really don't like you at all." Riddle stared down at her.

"The feeling's mutual." He replied back. The chamber rattled. A large snake slithered into sight. Harry breathed and shook her head.

"That is not your garden variety gummy worm." Harry blurted out. Riddle laughed.

"This is a basilisk, something only the heir of Slytherin can summon up." Tom Riddle's head was expanding with the sound of his self-proclaimed title resounding through the chamber. "With their extremely toxic fangs and deadly eyes, there really is no way you will survive, luckily, it will be fun to watch."

"You are a sadist." Harry accused.

"You say it like it's a bad thing" He was obviously proud of that fact. If Harry was to die, she would do as much damage as she could before it happened. She braced herself. Just then, she heard a squawk. She opened one eye. The beast screamed in pain.

"Fawkes!" She exclaimed, looking at the fiery colored bird scratching at the snakes cornea.

"Bloody bird blinded it!" Riddle shouted in rage. The snake shook the phoenix off of it's head. Riddle breathed heavily. "You haven't won, it can still hear."

**(Instead of going through all those running around details, let's skip to the part where Fawkes brings in the hat.)**

_This is it_ Harry thought as the blinded snake drew closer. She thought of all her regrets. If only she could go back, she would tell Dudley what she really thought of him, having no shortage of words. And that Vernon bared a resemblance to a plum. And that Petunia looked like a horse. Despite the imminent doom that surrounded her, she still laughed at the thought of her aunts face if she ever said that. But just as her death closed in on her, a screech came out.

"Fawkes!" The bird was going to get killed if it came closer. There was something in it's grip. A hat dropped to the floor. Harry dived for it. Empty.

"That is what he brings! A hat!" Riddle laughed. _Come on! _Harry reached into it again. She felt something cold and smooth against her damaged hands. It was the hilt of a sword. She pulled it out in utter shock.

"Your silly sword still stands no chance against my snake." Just as Riddle said that, the snake lunged forward. Harry stuck the sword out, bracing herself for impact. She felt a sting on her arm. She cried out in pain. The beast did the same. It swayed around before falling to the ground, dead. She looked over at her own arm. Sticking out of it was a bloody fang.

"You may have slayed my snake, but the poison from his fang will surely kill you." That sexist Riddle didn't even consider that the snake was a girl. Grr, I want to beat him with a loaf of bread. Harry spotted the diary.

"If I am going down, you are going with me!" She yelled as she plunged the fang into the book. Riddle cried out. Blood spurted out from the book, which is physically illogical, but nothing makes sense until the 7th book. She stabbed the fang further into the journal, each plunge causing Riddle and exponential amount of pain. Finally, he gave out, evaporating into the air. Life came back to Jerry. But it was too late. The poison had spread through Harry's body. She collapsed on the stone floor. Fawkes landed on the unconscious maiden. Then, it did the unthinkable. It cried. For those of you who don't know, phoenixes aren't supposed to cry. The tears sparkled as they landed on the open flash. Like magic, because it was, the wounds healed. And the rest is history.

**Sorry about the delay, but I had a serious case of writer's block. I didn't have the book as a reference, so let's see how this worked out. I love Fawkes, although I don't know the gender, I think it was a girl. Well, whatever. Please Review. Au revoiur **


	6. Don't Say That Name

**Disclaimer: I do not won Harry Potter**

"Come on, Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol-"

"HARRY, DON'T!"

"-demort's after the Elder Wand!" Harry said, hands on her hips. Then she realized what she had down and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Harry! The name's Taboo!" Ron yelled. They heard leaves rustle outside the tent. He swore under his breath. "See what you did? Gah, women." Both Hermione and Harry slapped him for that comment. They heard excited voices outside the tend. Ron clicked the Deluminator out and clicked the lights off.

"Come out her with your hands up!" a raspy voice called cut through the silence. "We know you're in there! We have half a dozen wands pointed at you ready to curse!" Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione, but couldn't see a thing in the intense darkness. Then she saw a bright light, and felt buckling pain. She felt her face swell up. If she thought that she couldn't see before, now she was really blind. This is so not attractive.

"Get up, vermin."

Strange hand picked Harry up. She yelped from where his hands hit. She struggled, but they still managed to rummage through her pockets and took out her wand. She pressed her hands to her pulsing face. She realized that her glasses were no where to be seen, not that she would be able to see them anyway. Harry was thrown to the ground. She heard another thud, leading her to believe that Ron or Hermione had been thrown next to her.

"Now, let's see what we got." A voice Harry recognized as Fenir Greyback's. He shone a light in Harry's face. "Ugh, an ugly little lass, at least, I think it's a lass. What happened to you, ugly?" Harry didn't speak. She was afraid that she was caught. She was angry about the whole ugly, unsure of gender thing. Not to mention she really had to go to the bathroom.

"I said what happened to you?" Greyback repeated, kicking her in the stomach. She gagged.

"I-I got stung by a bee." Harry squeezed out.

"Well it sure looks like it." A voice she didn't recognize broke at.

"What is your name?" snarled Greyback.

"Dudley," Harry said the first name that came to mind

"And your first name is..."

"Uh, Petunia. My name is Petunia Dudley."

"And what about the ginger?"

"Stan Shunpike," Ron answered.

"Like 'ell you are," an other voice with a distinct Carnegie accent, "We know Stan Shunpike, 'e's put a bit of work our way." Harry heard the recognizable sound of a fist making impact with a nose. She remembered when Hermione punched Malfoy, and the time he punched her. She shuttered at the memory.

"I'b Bardy," Harry could tell that his mouth was full of blood by the way he said the words. "Bardy Weadley."

"A Weasly?" rasped Greyback. "A blood-traitor is just as bad a Mudblood. We could get something, yes. All right, on to this last little girly."

"Penelope Clearwater," Hermione sounded terrified, but convincing.

"Blood status?"

"Half-blood,

"Easy enough to check," said the Carnegie man, "But the 'ole lot of 'em look like they could still be 'ogwarts age-"

"We'b lebt," Ron panicked.

"Left, 'ave you, ginger? And you decided to go camping? And you thought, just for a laught, you'd use the Dark Lord's name?" It all sounded a little far-fetched.

"Nod a laugh," Ron meekly said. "Aggiden."

"Accident?" The lot of the laughed.

"You know who used to like using the Dark Lord's name, Weasly?" growled Greyback.

"Well-" Harry started.

"Whoa, why are you talking? Did I ask a question?" Greyback yelled.

"Actually, sir, you did." A voice came. Harry heard a slap.

"The bloody Order of the Phoenix. Mean anything to you?" Greyback continued.

"Doh."

"Well, they don't show the Dark Lord proper respect, so the name's been Tabooed. A few Order members have been tracked that way. We'll see. Bind them up with the other two prisoners!" Someone yanked Harry's newly cut hair. She yelped. They dragged her a while. Her pushed her down, so she was sitting, and tied her back-to-back with other people. Finally, the man tying them walked away.

"Anyone got a wand?" Harry whispered.

"No," Ron and Hermione simultaneously stated. Harry felt a twinge of guilt

"This is all my fault. I said the name, i'm sorry-"

"Harriet?" It was a new, but familiar voice coming directly behind Harry.

"_Dean?_"

"It is you! If they fund out who they've go-! They're Snatchers, they're only looking for truants to sell for cash."

"Not a bad haul for one night. Scabior, checked the names?" Greyback roared.

"Yeah, no Petunia Dudley on 'ere, Greyback."

"Interesting, very interesting." Greyback crouched next to Harry, The swelling was going down, so she could barely see the whiskers and gray fur. He smelled the same as the last time. Like dirt, sweat, and blood. Not the most endearing scent. "So ya ain't wanted, huh Petunia? If you are really Petunia. What House were you in at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin." Harry automatically said.

"Funny 'ow they all thinks we wants to 'ear that," jeered the man with the accent, apparently Scabior. "But none of 'em can tell us where the common room is." Harry felt a little more confident, she knew this one.

"It's in the dungeons," Harry was almost giddy, you know, if she wasn't facing impending doom. "You enter through the wall. It's full of skulls and stuff and it's under the lake, so the light's all green. It is actually very tasteful." There was a pause.

**Instead of going through all the conversation, let me give you a little review. Harry lied about her father, they believed it. They found the sword and the prophet. Back to the story.**

"'ermione Granger," Scabior read, "the Mudblood who is know to be traveling with 'arriet Potter." Harry's scar burned in the silence. She tried as hard as she could not to slip into Voldemort's mind. Greyback crouched next to Hermione.

"You know what, girly, This picture looks a hell of a lot like you."

"It isn't! I swear it isn't me!" Hermione squeaked it out, which was as good as a confession.

"And looky here. It says she's been known to be traveling with Potter." Harry tightened up. Any confidence she had once had was long gone. And to top it all off, her scar was killing her. It had never been so important to stay in her own mind. "Well this changes things. What's that on your forehead, Petunia?" He swept up Harry's bangs.

"Don't touch it!" She yelped. She couldn't stop herself.

"I thought she wore glasses." Greyback breathed.

"I found glasses!" One of the Snatchers said at possibly the worst moment. Seriously, is there some sort of cosmic force working against her? Someone jammed the glasses on her face.

"It is!" They rejoiced, "we caught Potter!" Harry sat in silence. Finally, she spoke.

"Well this blows."

** Yay, the newest chappie. How do you like it. I like the ending. I will dedicate the next chapter to the person with the best idea, so send, send, send. One last note, ****Je parle français comme une vache espagnole**** (I speak French like a Spanish cow)**


End file.
